Bob rolls a fair six-sided die each morning. If Bob rolls a composite number, he eats sweetened cereal. If he rolls a prime number, he eats unsweetened cereal. If he rolls a 1, then he rolls again. In a non-leap year, what is the expected value of the difference between the number of days Bob eats unsweetened cereal and the number of days he eats sweetened cereal? [asy]
import olympiad; import geometry; size(50);

defaultpen(linewidth(0.8));
draw(unitsquare);
draw((0,1)--(0.5,1.5)--(1.5,1.5)--(1.5,0.5)--(1,0)^^(1.5,1.5)--(1,1));
dot((0.3,0.2)); dot((0.7,0.2));
dot((0.3,0.5)); dot((0.7,0.5));
dot((0.3,0.8)); dot((0.7,0.8));
dot((1.125,0.375)); dot((1.25,0.75)); dot((1.375,1.125));
dot((0.5,0.5/3 + 1)); dot((1.0,4/3));
[/asy]
Explanation: Bob is equally likely to end up rolling a 2, 3, 4, 5, or 6. Three of these numbers are prime and two are composite, so there is a $\frac{3}{5}$ chance he will eat unsweetened cereal and a $\frac{2}{5}$ chance that he will eat sweetened cereal. In a non-leap year, there are 365 days, so the expected value of the number of days Bob eats unsweetened cereal is $\frac{3}{5}\cdot365=219$ and the expected value of the number of days Bob eats sweetened cereal is $\frac{2}{5}\cdot365=146$. The difference between 219 days and 146 days is $\boxed{73}$ days.